wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
''WordGirl'' has a wide array of characters including heroes, villains, and average supporting characters. Some characters apear to be of more entertainment value than others that may be more obviously for educational purposes, but all have different qualities that make them helpful to the progression, effectiveness, and entertainment of the show. Main characters WordGirl/Becky Botsford The titular character is a superheroine whose superpowers include flying at the speed of sound, super hearing, super strength, and a comprehensive vocabulary. Her symbol is a red star against a yellow shield; when she strikes an enemy or shoots into the sky, she leaves a twinkling star at the end of her sonic streak, similar to the trail of a shooting star. As "mild-mannered" (though she's actually quite plucky whether she's Wordgirl or not) fifth grader Becky Botsford from Fair City's Wood view Elementary School, she instantly changes into her WordGirl costume by touching her shirt where her emblem would be, and speaking her catchphrase, “Word up!” The backstory found her and Lexiconian Air Force Captain Huggy Face crashing on Earth after leaving the planet Lexicon in a spaceship for a test flight where she unknowingly crawled aboard the ship as a baby which she still uses as her base of operation away from her adopted parents, Tim and Sally Botsford, who found her on their doorstep reading a Sunday newspaper and doing the crossword puzzle therein, even though another flashback shows that the Botsfords found her in the woods. Becky, who is age 10½, spends her time reading, going to school, decorating her dollhouse, collecting unicorns and trying to hide her secret identity. Her lone setbacks are that she is a horrible singer and dancer, and she struggles with art. No one is aware of WordGirl's true identity with the exception of Captain Huggy Face (who gets mad when TJ says things about him), Bampy Botsford (Becky's grandfather), and, of course, the Narrator who, of course, gets to see everything. Despite obvious similarities, only a few others have made the connection; in "Dr. Two-Brains Forgets", the villain does find out and tells WordGirl/Becky’s family, but they all forget when they are hit with his amnesia ray, which was redirected toward a mirror by TJ thanks to his WordGirl boomerang and hits everyone but WordGirl. Scoops realizes that Becky doubles as WordGirl when she runs into him, forgetting that she is still wearing the WordGirl cape; Scoops observes that she’s also worn the costume frequently, having chosen WordGirl as her Halloween costume. However, his suspicions dissipate when Becky painstakingly misdefines a word in the episode "Vocab Bee". At one point,in "Becky's Birthday", her parents begin to make the connection, but just when they are about to figure it out, Captain Huggy Face (a.k.a. Bob) distracts them by getting wrapped up in party decorations. In some short episodes, Tobey thinks Becky is WordGirl and tries to destroy her house with a robot, but Captain Huggy Face disguised as WordGirl shows up and Becky picks him up and destroys the robot. Also in the episode "Big's Big Bounce" Becky knew the definition of the word "boost" and Mr. Big becomes suspicious for a while. However, Becky reveals her identity to her dad and TJ in "WordGirl Makes a Mistake", but her parents didn't believe her. In a recent episode, Becky's grandfather, Bampy Botsford, figures out Becky's identity. Even though she may be a superhero, Becky has a love for ponies and other animals, as any fifth-grade girl might. Her favorite book is “Princess Triana” (a parody of Harry Potter), while her favorite TV show is "The Pretty Princess and Sparkling Pony Power Hour". The series' title character and her alter ego is voiced by Dannah Phirman; though producers originally wanted Reese Witherspoon for the role. Phirman was chosen for her knack to nail her scripts in one take. Wordgirl seems to be a direct parody of Superman: they both came to Earth as infants, they both share powers of superhuman strength and speed, flight, and super hearing, and they are both vulnerable to radioactive fragments from their homeworlds. Captain Huggy Face/Bob WordGirl’s sidekick, a monkey from Lexicon, who was also responsible for crashing their spacecraft as a pilot of the Lexicon Air Force. Huggy Face has no superpowers (hence the reason that sometimes he has to take the bus because he cannot fly) and loves to eat almost anything, even the dreaded Beans à la Botsford (although he hates the repulsive Chicken Liver Fricassee and beef bouillon the Butcher conjured once). People often insult him by either saying his name wrong or calling him the wrong animal, most often Granny May. An example is "Tobey or Consequences" in which Tobey's babysitter calls him an "aardvark in tights" and has been called a dog or other animal. Huggy is a surprisingly competent sidekick and can do martial arts, especially kung fu. His symbol, on the chest of his costume, is a thunderbolt. As Bob, he is the Botsford family pet, played byJames Adomian at script readings. He has been called a hedgehog, (flying) rabbit, koala, rat, aardvark, ferret, otter, llama, a hairy kid, and probably others. The Narrator The Narrator's secret ambition is to do the lead-in on 60 Minutes. This unseen character can interact with any character, although he most often converses with WordGirl, and can also hear her thoughts, as seen in the “Vocab Bee” episode. On occasion, he will telegraph upcoming plot developments to viewers; for example, in the episode titled “When Life Gives You Potatoes...”, Dr. Two-Brains captures WordGirl as part of a plot to turn gold into potato salad, and then into cheese. Once captured, he asks: “Is this the end of WordGirl? Will Dr. Two-Brains turn her into potato salad?” Dr. Two-Brains replies, “Hey! Don’t give it away!” The Narrator has also been known to intervene in the story’s action, and his words and judgments during these circumstances generally lead the viewers to believe that he's not-so-secretly on WordGirl’s side. For example, in the episode “Tobey or Consequences,” the child villain Tobey proposes a game show, “Crash or Pie?” to settle the question of whether his robots would be allowed to destroy the city. The Narrator acts as show host, and his final judgment of the game’s outcome shows his overall bias in WordGirl’s favor. In "Sandwich World", he claims only to be a voice (but in one show he asks "Why is everybody looking at me?") that belonging to the former''Saturday Night Live'' cast member Chris Parnell, who has a twin brother who works in Hollywood implying that he's better than him as seen in the “Mecha-Mouse” episode, voiced by Mike Phirman (Dannah's husband). He also has a brother named Glen who is a sportscaster. It is also shown that he can be affected by other characters, as shown in "Lunch Lady Chuck" where Chuck lifts a sandwich above the screen and the narrator can be heard chewing. Tim Botsford Becky’s adoptive and cheerful father encourages Becky and is very supportive of his family, although he’s quite indecisive and has been called weird. In one episode, he goes to the store and buys a large amount of Tiny Big merchandise. He makes “Beans a la Botsford,” which only Bob (Captain Huggy Face) will eat, In "The Two Brains Boogie", Mr. Botsford was shown to be master at boogieing and even had a video starring him on how to do so. Tim Botsford and his wife greatly enjoy money-saving, and have been shown to designate an entire evening to looking for coupons. It is also revealed that he has a favorite tie named "Murray", which was taken by Mr. Big, who really liked it and took the cravat for himself. (Thanks to Wordgirl, he later gets the tie back.) Ryan Raddatz, who also serves as one of the show's writers, plays Mr. Botsford. Can he be retired from WordGirl Series? Sally Botsford Becky’s adoptive mother, a constant optimist. As Fair City's district attorney, she seems to have a fear of robots, plus in "You Can't Crush City Hall", crushers; in this case a giant sandwich press used by Chuck. Having put away almost every villain WordGirl has captured (although she doesn't know that it's her adopted daughter), Sally even caught two of them red handed - Granny May and Seymour Orlando Smooth - with WordGirl's help. She's brilliant in the courtroom, though when she sees an actual crime being committed, she tends to freeze and miss her daughter change into Wordgirl. Her dream was to appear on a game show (which almost happened in "Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff" but happened in "Who Wants to Win a Shiny New Car?"), believing that Samuel L. Jackson was the 12th President of the United States when it is really Zachary Taylor. Like her husband, She has a great love of saving money and using coupons. Sally is voiced by Maria Bamford. TJ Botsford Tim and Sally’s 7-year-old biological child. Having an older adoptive sister annoys him, but he idolizes WordGirl and constantly babbles about her. This obsession with WordGirl is a bit unnerving to his sister, because he is also the president of WordGirl’s fan club and does not allow his sister (as Becky) to attend meetings. Voice acting veteran Tom Kenny provides TJ's voice.TJ, in the episode "Wordgirl and Bobble Boy", makes Wordgirl bobbleheads and sells them in all of her battles in the episode. Villains The Butcher A criminal with the ability to call almost any meat of meat product into existence. He has the strange habit of mixing up words (such as saying “sunbeam” instead of “supreme,” or “robbify” instead of “robbery”) or even whole phrases (“So, WordGirl, we meet again for the first time!”). This is a play on his name, as he tends to "butcher" the English language. The Butcher’s powers are nullified by tofu, but can also be rendered inoperative by low self-esteem and a lack of enthusiasm and excitement. In the episode "Meat With a Side of Cute", after tiring of being defeated by WordGirl, the Butcher chooses a very unlikely ally to help him out, a kitten named Li'l Mittens who was previously known as "Meathook". Because WordGirl has a love for cute animals, she was powerless against The Butcher and the kitten. After The Butcher was arrested, he left Lil’ Mittens to a little girl. Jack D. Ferraiolo, who was the series' head writer for its first season and co-developed the program with creator Dorthea Gilliam, gives his voice to the meat man. The Baker and the Candlestick Maker Two of The Butcher's old friends from elementary school that were known as "The Troublemaking Trio" that reunited for a brief time and pranked National National Bank by stealing free balloons and a pen on a chain, and tricked the Grocery Store Manager with a flour-over-the-door gag in "The Butcher, The Baker and The Candlestick Maker". The trio comes from the nursery rhyme Rub-a-dub-dub. The Baker is voiced by Kevin McDonald, while James Adomian did the voice of The Candlestick Maker. The baker appears in season 2 running a normal business. Eileen wanted his birthday cake in 221 but the baker said, "Hold on, is your name Earth? No, so it isn't your cake." In 223, he appears again when the Whammer is looking for a job. He fired the whammer because the cake he was helping make was supposed to say "Happy Birthday Kevin",(a pun on his actor's name) not "Happy wham day Whammer." The candlestick maker is yet to appear again. Kid Potato The father of The Butcher, voiced by acting veteran Ed Asner. Kid Potato has powers similar to his sons, but instead of different types of meat, his attacks use different types of potatoes. Kid Potato came to the city to try to convince his son to team up with him as a super villain team called "Meat and Potatoes". Li'l Mittens Li'l Mittens is a cat the Butcher found on the street. He adopted him as his partner in crime. At the end of the episode, a little girl offered to take care of Li'l Mittens while the Butcher went to jail. Voiced by Stephanie Sheh Dr. Two-Brains Dr. Two-Brains is the result of a laboratory experiment fusing the brain of Professor Steven Boxleitner a kind-hearted but distracted scientist who wrote the book Prof. Boxleitner SuperHeroes And You A Practical Guide, with the brain of Squeaky, a vicious albino mouse. While testing a machine that would allow Dr. Boxleitener to read a rodent's mind, Squeaky pressed a button marked "Holy Cow! Don't Press This Button!!!", causing their brains to fuse, and the external mouse part, located on the left side of his head, glows with a greenish light and pulsates sometimes. He is now out to steal all the cheese in the city akin to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, sometimes having to buy crackers as we learned in "Becky's Birthday" to eat with the purloined cheese. WordGirl was good friends with him before he became a super villain, and once encouraged him to fight the mouse brain’s control on him. Dr. Two-Brains seems to know all of the vocabulary words so far, and has even introduced and defined quite a few. In the episode “Mouse Army,” Dr. Two-Brains temporarily teamed up with WordGirl to stop an army of super-intelligent mice he had created. In the end he betrayed her, but whether this was part of his plan or if his mouse brain took control is never clearly determined. During the battle against Steve McClean, WordGirl and Two-Brains battled the villain independently. Because of the mouse brain, just like any rodent, he is afraid of cats, as first seen the episode “Crime Takes a Holiday”, and also in "A Game of Cat and Mouse"; additionally, in "Where's Huggy?", we learned that he has a mouse orchestra and loves kids' puzzle books, especially those with mazes in them. He is also revealed in the episode "Two Brains Quartet" to be a really good barbershop quartetsinger. Even though Two-Brains is not friends with WordGirl, he still sees the girl as an acquaintance. In a couple of episodes, for example, offering her a comb in the episode "Becky's Birthday" and also giving her a wink in "Dr. Three Brains". Whenever they get the chance, they seem to reminisce about their friendship as well like in the episode "Showdown at the Super Secret Spaceship Hideout", where they mention the book he wrote when he was Steven Boxleitner. Dr. Two-Brains’ henchmen Dr. Two-Brains is assisted by two generally unhelpful henchmen. They are not dangerous at all and seem not to want to commit crimes, but help Dr. Two-Brains just for the sake of helping him, and at times seemed to have formed a friendship with WordGirl (however, nearly all the villains seem to have a minor friendship with WordGirl, before turning back to the crime they were doing). They also seem to have a love for animals. The first, who is the unnamed lead henchman, has a great love for animals, such as bunny rabbits and cats. In one episode where he used Dr. Two-Brains’ growth ray on his pet bunny, Flopsy, he got sad and worried when Flopsy was too big to bring along with him on their next evil mission. He also needs help to understand Dr. Two-Brains when he uses words that the henchman doesn’t know, even for his best friend Charlie, who acts like the muscle of the gang. Even though he looks menacing at times, Charlie (whose name was revealed in "Two-Brains Highway") has a big heart and a great love for animals just like his friend. Charlie never talks out loud in the show but has been seen whispering to his unnamed co-worker, and is also twice as big as his boss. Glen Furlblam When Dr. Two-Brains seeks out a replacement villain to take over for him in "Crime Takes a Holiday" for a vacation cruise he won from Dairy Villains Monthly, Glen Furlblam (voiced by Brian Posehn), his self-proclaimed number one fan, shows up. Because Dr. Two-Brains did not feel that Glen was a competent replacement for him due to Glen’s conceitedness and foolish ideas, he refuses to let him take over. Angered by not being able to impress his idol, Glen uses his vicious cats to steal Dr. Two-Brains’ lab coat and corner him. Glen takes over for a while as Two-Brains’ replacement, but with the help of WordGirl, he was arrested and jailed along with his pet cats. In "Doctor Three-Brains", Glen calls himself by the title of the episode, and uses a Blackout Ray invented by Doctor Two-Brains to escape from prison. Mr. Big Head chief, boss and CEO of self-titled Mr. Big Industries (born under the moniker of Shelly Smalls,) this businessman who uses mind-control to get what he usually wants (it's part of his company's mission statement) invented The Thing and the Mega-Thing — cubic objects that do absolutely nothing. Despite their uselessness, they fly off the shelves, thanks to a mind-control device that causes people to purchase them. His sidekick and constant companions are his squishy toy rabbit and his assistant, Leslie, to whom he confides his most dastardly plans. (But in the episode "Wordgirl Makes a Mistake" he did not tell Leslie his evil plan because he was embarrassed by the fact that this particular plan is to get a casserole dish he wants from a neighbor who borrowed it from him.) Mr. Big tried to become mayor twice, but failed because of WordGirl. Other Big Industries products includes Mr. Big's Big Book of Big Words (a dictionary), the Wordsucker (a microphone), the Hero Sucker (a giant vacuum) and a "walking talking WordGirl doll" that does the opposite of the real superheroine, like using the word "strategery" instead of "strategy" and enables them (via mind control) to buy useless spinoff products such as "glow-in-the-dark" suntan lotion. Mr. Big uses yoga while working and miniature golf as two forms of relaxation. It was also revealed in the episode "Big's Big Bounce" that he has a dislike of kids - especially the city scout troop. He also complains in a couple of episodes that he "didn't go to any fancy word college and only took business classes" as an excuse of not getting all the words right and once tried to use a mind control ray on the Moon because he wanted his casserole dish back that was borrowed by a neighbor (not realizing that it was returned). He also stated that he did magic tricks as a child. Veteran character actor Jeffrey Tambor plays Mr. Big. Leslie Leslie (voiced by Maria Bamford) is Mr. Big's assistant who does most of (if not all) the work for Mr. Big. She is usually the one to file Mr. Big's evil plans, carry out these plans by activating his mind-control rays, carry and unload heavy crates for Mr. Big, order his squishy beanie bunny plush dolls and batteries for his mind control devices, etc. She became gradually sarcastic because Mr. Big would not notice all she does for him. In "Mr. Big's Dolls and Dollars", Leslie was revealed to be a black belt in karate, and in the episode "Giant Mini-Golf" it seems she knows everything what Mr. Big is going to do maybe because mind control is the only thing he uses. She also stated that she did gymnastics as a kid. She, like Becky and T.J., is a big fan of the "Pretty Princess-Magic Pony Power Hour." Tiny Big Mr. Big's teen idol persona, he was once a fad and sang about WordGirl being "lame", making money from overpriced items sold at stores by Mr. Big Enterprises. In the end, he was outed akin to Milli Vanilli as a lipsynching phony by WordGirl. Granny May A senior supervillain who pretends to be a sweet, deaf, elderly grandmother in order to deceive those she burglarizes. Her main weapons are knitting needles that shoot purple indestructible yarn, petrified purse mints that burn the eyes, strong-smelling perfume which acts as a sort of stink gas, and her giant but timid grandson Eugene May; she can also produce a cutting-edge steel suit of armor with a jetpack to wear. The show uses anime-style animation during Granny’s attacks. Eugene stops working with Granny May and becomes friends with Violet. Granny may be the most clever of WordGirl’s enemies, once convincing the entire city that WordGirl was cruel, heartless, and not to be trusted. Cree Summer voices the evil little old lady. In "Great Granny May", we are introduced to her mom, who keeps an eye on her while under house arrest. This episode also reveals Granny May's full name for the first time: Grandolyn Edna May. Great Granny May Granny May's Mother, voiced by Rose Abdoo. Her main reason (other than keeping an eye on her daughter while under house arrest) is that she dotes on her and WordGirl. Theodore “Tobey” McCallister III A 10-year-old genius inventor who uses his gargantuan robots to destroy the city in hopes of getting WordGirl’s attention. Tobey owns a personal scrapbook of WordGirl decorated with hearts. He has an obsessive crush on her and usually demands that if he beats her, she should tell her secret identity or go out for ice cream with him. His mother is aware of her child’s intelligence, so he can’t launch any of his schemes unless she is away on business. Tobey doesn’t seem truly evil; rather, he comes across as reckless and mischievous. Often, his plans are foiled by his malfunctioning robots. Because Tobey is a brilliant schemer and a smart student, he is very unathletic, going as far as to have a robotic duplicate win a field day contest in "Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey", only to be disqualified when the ruse was revealed. During a flashback in "Monkey-Robot Showdown", we learned that Tobey was in a checkers match that he lost to Violet. Besides his giant robots, Tobey built other inventions including the super robot, a tracking device for the remote and Mousezilla (which he built together with Dr. Two-Brains). Comic/actor Patton Oswalt voices Tobey. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=23 editClaire MacCallister Tobey's mother (voiced by Dannah Phirman) seems to be a genius like her son. She invented a homing device and a remote to stop her son's robots. Tobey only unleashes his robots when his mother is away. When she figures out Tobey's evil plots, she would pull him by the ear and ground him for a week. She has been copied into a robot for conferences, but this copy of Sally Botsford's boss was vanquished by Amazing Rope Guy, WordGirl, Ms. Davis, and the real Claire MacCallister. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=24 editCheckmate 3000 The Checkmate 3000 is one of Tobey's prime robots and is specially built to play checkers. It was seen in the episode "Monkey-Robot Showdown" and played Bob at checkers. When Tobey kept on persisting his chess-playing champion to win, Checkmate 3000 began to become so frustrated that in the end, he tried to destroy every checker-patterned objects. Checkmate 3000's design looks like the Super Robot with regular robot colors and dresses in Scottish style. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=25 editSuperRobot Tobey's Super Robot is a giant, super huge golden robot that is bigger and stronger than all of Tobey's other robots. It was proved physically indestructible to WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. Tobey lost control of it when his robot artist, Artsy, painted a picture of the golden giant. The Super Robot was moved by this and surprisingly cried. It was last seen blasting off to space with the painting. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=26 editArtsy Artsy is one of Tobey's robots that is considerably artistic and creative. It seems to have somewhat of a personality, unlike Tobey's other robots. When told to destroy buildings by Tobey, he just starts painting, much to Tobey's angry dismay. "You went against my commands again!" http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=27 editChuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy A supervillain who definitely does not have a way with words or evil at all, hence his name. He lives in his mother’s basement, except for the time he created a new lair away from her residence in "Sandwich World", only to go back after feeling lonely. His main weapons are squirt bottles of condiments such as ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, honey mustard, pickle relish, honey butter, barbecue sauce, and olive oil. Determined to prove to the world how important his sandwich powers are, he often commits small robberies for no real reason other than to show how “evil” he is. Chuck has tried to come up with better names for himself, such as “Destructo the Destroyer,” “Amazo the Amazing Guy Who’s Evil but Not Really That Bad When You Get to Know Him,” "Chuck the Nice Pencil (and Rubberband) Selling Guy" or “Handsome Eddie.” Chuck also has a tendency to forget vocabulary words a few seconds after they’ve been spoken. In the episode "The Handsome Panther", he made a panther costume and renamed himself and Chuck's Friend name Sammy Sub. Fred Stoller plays Chuck. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=28 editHis Mother Chuck's mother, unseen but voiced by Dannah Phirman, often refers to her son as Charles, his full name, or Chuckie and would sometimes talk him into doing errands for her. Chuck kept a picture of himself and his mother in "Sandwich World" (although her face was blocked by an object). It's possible she could be bread-headed like her two sons. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=29 editBrent the Handsome Successful Everybody-Loves-Him Sandwich Making Guy Chuck's more famous and successful brother, voiced by Tom Kenny, is the inventor of crustless bread and came to the city to accept The Golden Sandwich Award, which made Chuck jealous. Brent, however envies some opportunities Chuck have such as living in his mom's basement and getting to play video games (Chuck's high score is 9.). Eileen/The Birthday Girl This ten-year-old girl attempts to acquire the things she wants by using a falsely-polite manner, big eyes, and a lisping voice, along with the statement "Today is my birthday!" If those methods don’t work, she becomes selfish and at times cruel by simply yelling “Mine, MINE, MINE!”, growing in height and turning a deeper shade of green with each yell , until the owner of the coveted item hands it over in fear. The only way to reverse Eileen’s transformation is to persuade her to give away something she values. (This was a trick discovered by Violet in the "Birthday Girl" episode; when as a giant Eileen holds WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face hostage, Violet declares Eileen one of her "bestest fwiend in the whole wide wode." In gratitude, Eileen hands over her prized necklace Violet tells her that "bestest fwiends give each otho pwevwents", and her greed-induced metamorphosis is reversed, rescuing WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face.) However, this event did not make Eileen turn away completely from her selfish ways. In the two-part episode "The Wrong Side of the Law", she tricks Police Commissioner Watson into thinking WordGirl stole Pretty Princess figurines from the Pretty Princess Magical Pony Store that were on loan from Ye Olde Fancy Schmantsy Jewelry Shoppe. Eileen, voiced by Pamela Adlon, also greatly annoys Becky because she uses “w” in words instead of "l" or "r" (e.g., "I wearned my wesson." "Today's my biwthday!" "What do bestest fwiends do?" etc.) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=31 editLady Redundant Woman A former copy-shop employee, also known as Beatrice Bixby who aspires to become the owner of the copy shop currently run by a kind man named Dave. A job-site accident merged her with a copier and transformed her into “Lady Redundant Woman,” a villain who is half woman, half copy-machine. By touching her nose, she can split off duplicates of herself, one of which named "Dupey", falls in love with The Butcher in "The Young and the Meatless", that is part of forming an army that she sends to do her bidding. The number that she can create is limited by the amount of ink she has, and if she happens to run out of ink, her copies fade away quickly by vanishing in a burst of copy paper. She also possesses the power to create evil copies of other people if she consumes a picture of that person, as she did when she created an evil copy of WordGirl. She normally repeats words over in many forms akin to a thesaurus. Amanda Plummer provided the villainess' voice in her debut episode, and Grey DeLisle took over afterwards. In a recent episode, she seems to be able to just look at a picture or painting and create a copy. However, a drawback to it is the fact that any pictures she copies comes to life. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=32 editEvil WordGirl Copy The clone was created when Lady Redundant Woman consumed a picture of Wordgirl and copied her. The malicious Wordgirl has all of the real Wordgirl's powers and speaks redundantly like its creator. Lady Redundant Woman used her to steal all the thesauruses in the city, making the people hate her. However, Wordgirl was able to dispose of her copy, had the thesauruses returned, and gained back their trust. The differences between the two WordGirls were their streaks of energy when they fly (Wordgirl's streak of energy was yellow while the clone's was green), and their voices: while WordGirl spoke normally, the evil clone spoke only in a robot-like monotone. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=33 editEvil Sally Botsford EEvil DEvil Sally BotsforeDupey Dupey is one of Lady Redundant Woman's duplicates who started to develop her own personality and fell in love with the Butcher. Despite her resemblance to her mistress, the Butcher could identify which is Dupey or Lady Redundant Woman. Eventually, they broke apart after Dupey revealed she's a vegetarian. However, she's shown to still have feelings for him. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=34 editRoyal Dandy The royal dandy was a painting that Lady Redundant Woman copied, but he came to life. He speaks with either an Irish or British accent. He can shoot blue paint out of his hands, and annoyed the city until Lady Redundant Woman defeated him after he used a copier as a trampoline after covering the top with blue paint. He is very greedy and he refers to Lady Redundant Woman as his mother. For some of the episode, he rides a gray horse from another painting, named "Horsey". However, his non-verbal steed ran away when his incumbent greed was discovered. The horse was not seen again, so it is unknown if the horse was ever returned to its painting. The foppish painting copy is voiced by Sergio Cilli. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=35 editThe Whammer This character was first seen as a sidekick for Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. The Whammer “whams” his fists together, sending out sonic waves to crush anything or anyone in his path. He has a gruff, loud voice, and usually speaks interjecting the word "wham" or "whammer" (as in "That was so whammer"). When he was a sidekick, he acted more like a boss which annoyed Chuck. His other bosses included The Amazing Rope Guy and The Coach, but has since gone out on his own, and has a love for home baked apple pie with lots of butter and hot dogs, covered in either mustard or chocolate. John C. McGinley does The Whammer's voice. His horned helmet is blown off his head in one episode, revealing that he has green hair styled in a mohawk. It is revealed in the episode "Crime In The Key of V" that he can increase the power of his sonic waves by tapping his forefingers in a song-like pattern(in which his fists generate a blue aura around them with each tap). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=36 editThe Coach A motivational coach (voiced by Ned Bellamy) who helps sidekicks become their own boss. In "Sidekicked to the Curb", when The Whammer signed up for The Coach's program, The Coach realized he could trick The Whammer into stealing anything he wants. When The Coach was arrested and jailed along with The Whammer, he decided that this was perfect opportunity to start a villain school, where he instructed three novice villains - Timmy Timbo, who wears a cap and a cape with a dull slacker tone of voice and has a butter allergy whose power was napping a lot; Big Left Hand Guy, whose power was a giant left hand that was used to hail one of only three cabs in town, and Ms. Question (more can be found about her below.) Together, with the help of The Whammer, they stole Michaelangelo's Whistle. He also has a graduate named InvisiBill, a man who has the power to turn invisible on command by snapping his fingers. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=37 editInvisi-Bill Only seen so far in "Who is Ms. Question?" and "The Invisi-Bill Hand", Invisi-Bill (voiced by H. Jon Benjamin) is a graduate from the Coach's school that can turn invisible when he wants. The Coach stated that his name suited him perfectly, being a play on the word "invisible", and the fact that his first name is Bill. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=38 editBig Left Hand Guy Big Left Hand Guy, voiced by Mike O'Connell, is a graduate of the Coach's school. He has a big left hand, which he uses to hail all three of Fair City's taxicabs. It seems either he doesn't really like crime or he's scared he might get caught he will say TAXI. Ms. Question Debuting in the episode "Villain School", she wears a red sweater with a yellow question mark and a green mask and tights similar to the Riddler. Her nose is shaped like an upside-down question mark. In the episode "Who is Ms. Question?", she flunked out of The Coach's School of Villains and Arch Enemies due to the fact she had no super powers until a question-mark shaped cloud zapped her with a bolt of lighting, which gave her the power to float on a question mark like Silver Surfer and give victims selective amnesia by activating her question mark on the sweater and shooting question marks at them, leaving a circle of question marks floating around their heads. Also, the question marks could force the person to tell his secrets. In one episode, she tries to steal the 'Question Mark of Socrates', a pin worn by the philosopher in Ancient Greece. In addition to that, she gives all her commentary in the form of questions; however, her mother wished that she went to pastry school instead. In the episode, "Seeds of Doubt" she is able to create the title product by changing poppy seeds on a bagel. When eaten, these seeds make the eater ask constant questions and be very unsure of themselves. In the same episode, she also seems to be very offended whenever someone says, "No questions asked." Her lair is also seen in this episode, it is filled with question mark covered items. A few of these include a question mark shaped lounge chair, antenna TV (with the antenna bent in the shape of a question mark) and a question mark covered lamp. The room itself has sideways doors and upside-down staircases, presumably to make visitors ask questions about it. In the episode "The People vs. Ms.Question," she is taken to court by WordGirl, after stealing an ice cream cone from Bob a.k.a. Captain Huggy Face, stealing a woman's purse and stealing a car off Fast Eddie's Used Car Dealership However, once Ms. Question is on trial, she befuddles District Attorney Botsford with her questions, and the jury lets her go. Having failed to win the trial, Ms. Botsford quits her job, and stays at home for a while. While Ms. Question goes back on her crime spree, the Mayor complains that Ms. Botsford is the only one to bring Ms. Question to justice. Having said that, when WordGirl confronts Ms. Question at the bank and pretends to be trapped, Ms. Botsford uses a rope pole to redirect Ms. Question's question marks back at her, thus defeating her. The inquisitive villain is voiced by Grey DeLisle. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=40 editThe Masked Meat Marauder A pompous meat villain (voiced by Elliott Gould) who's a rival of The Butcher whose meat powers are a little fancier and insulted him by calling his uniform "pajamas". After three encounters with The Butcher and WordGirl, he was sent to a city known as Meatropolis, where there are twenty-three butcher shops, hamburger parades every Sunday, and no superheroes or superhero monkeys. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=41 editThe Amazing Rope Guy A minor evil villain (voiced by Larry Murphy) who dresses in a tight dark blue mask, tight rubber dark blue outfit, tight yellow gloves, and tight dark blue boots. He first appears in the beginning of the episode “Mr. Big’s Big Plan” and has a goatee and a slightly squeaky voice. The Amazing Rope Guy doesn’t do real crimes like all the other villains, but seems to like doing minor crimes that involve him using his rope, such as trying to pull down a statue with rope or trying to tie a shoe clerk up so he could rob the shoe store. In spite of his name, he isn't that good with his rope, as in his first appearance when he is about to "take down" WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face by trying to "lasso" them up, he is unsuccessful, to which WordGirl replies that he's "not so amazing." He loves knots and is also shown to be an unsuccessful children's performer. He once became successful in his crimes by poorly impersonating other more successful villains, but gave it up after he grew sick of the villains he impersonated getting the recognition instead of him. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=42 editEnergy Monster The energy monster was accidentally created at an energy plant when a ball of electricity expanded and took shape after employees threw soda and sandwiches at it during an experiment and resulting overload of energy. This Energy Monster expands in size when it absorbs electricity. It usually appears when Wordgirl intends to do something else like celebrate her birthday or go to a movie. When the Energy Monster runs out of energy or is defeated, he either shrinks into a tiny creature, is pushed into water, or gets burnt out. He appears in the various episodes, "Becky's Birthday", "The Pretty Princess Primere," "Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey," and "Becky and the Bard", the latter of which shows that he like things that sparkle. In "The Birthday Girl's Monstrous Gift", Eileen the Birthday Girl trades the dramatic man a snack bar with the Energy Monster in a glass jar and treats it like a pet. The energy monster is a reference to the friction monster from the Ripping Friends (TV Series) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=43 editSeymour Orlando Smooth A narcissistic game show host and con artist (voiced by Daran Norris) who debuted in the episode "Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff!" by trying to steal the contestant's money unbeknownst to them by making their answer sheets reveal by way of invisible ink that he would withdraw all the money from their bank accounts. Later, he ran another game show called "Wishful Thinking," and another called "Who Wants to Win a Shiny New Car?" where he had his brothers involved by rigging the game with very tough questions only they could answer beforehand. His superpowers are a bright smile that blinds his opposition and game-show-host strength hair gel that he tosses by his head to trap victims. Another weapon is his "Wheel of Wonderful Stuff", which he used to trap WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. The wheel is made of a titanium alloy which is completely soundproof, although while Huggy cuts it up with one of Seymour's diamond rings, he tells them beforehand that the wheel can make them incredibly dizzy. He is also in possession of chains made of fool's gold, which he uses to trap WordGirl and Huggy in the episode "Wishful Thinking." http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=44 editSteve McClean Appearing in "The Ballad of Steve McClean", he attempts to replace Dr. Two-Brains as the number-one villain with his signature ploy of cleaning up his crime scenes and his pop star-like costume. The character is a play on the name of the actor Steve McQueen. His sole drawback though is his nebbish voice, voiced by Tom Kenny. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=45 editRaul Demiglasse This TV chef, who hosts "If You Can't Stand The Heat, Get Out Of The Kitchen" (whose last line is his catchphrase) is challenged by The Butcher to a cooking showdown in "The Stew, The Proud" just as Becky is about to have her perfect record on returning books to the library ruined. However, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face expose him as a fraud for using Tex Connelly's Beef Stew in a Can as he claimed that his beef stew was an original recipe, and forcing their opponents to cry as he threw raw onions in their face. James Adomian voices the crazed cooker. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=46 editGuy Rich This character tries to upstage Mr. Big, the resident big business villain in "Mr. Big's Mini-Golf". However, WordGirl surprisingly exposes him as a mere Texan con-man who switches places with his brother as the rich guy and the caddy in another city. William Mapother lends his voice to this character. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=47 editNocan the Contrarian This villain from the Kingdom of Contraria, whose booming voice is given by Daran Norris, always speaks in opposites; for example, if someone says "strong," he will respond by saying "weak," followed by a barbaric yell.. He was sent to explore Fair City, wears uncivilized clothing and armor and carries a sword that can knock trees down when he cleaves it into the ground. The name of this character puns off Conan the Barbarian. Victoria Best She is a new transfer student to Woodview Elementary who seems to be extraterrestrial. As this child prodigy's name implies, her parents taught her to be the best at what she does. After winning every school trophy, except for the best reader's trophy, she plots to steal the last trophy that Becky won because she believes she deserves to win them all. She even often shouts "I'm THE BEST!", along with, "V.B., in!" (an clear parody of Ryan Seacrest's sign-off from American Idol.) She seems incredibly spoiled, wearing the family uniform of a sweater vest with a trophy ensignia, and is the only child on the show with earrings, shaped like blue ribbons. It seems that she is not really evil, but is encouraged by her parents is evil to do evil, like steal trophies from other people with their names on it. She also has a friend poodle who can play chess, and a cousin who can play chess against the dog poodle and play the piano at the same time. Her parents show a red glow in their eyes whenever Victoria fails to win a trophy. They then tell her, "Eyes on the prize." She then proceeds to steal the trophy that she did not earn. She's very pretty and it is shown that boys are smitten with her at first sight. Even Scoops was enamoured with her in the first episode, though by the second one, he had seen enough of her true colors. It is also shown that she can speak Spanish, is a gymnast, collects bugs, plays the recorder, and does many other things. On the note of recorder-playing, she can play so well that she can hypnotize others. Her voice is provided by Kristen Schaal. ''Mr. and Mrs. Best'' They are the parents of Victor and Victoria. One of their quotes are "Keep your eyes on the prize" with a red stare. It makes Victoria have a red stare too. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=49 editCaptain Tangent This misguided and odd pirate (voiced by John Henson of Wipeout fame) with a magnetic hook and parrot sidekick was fired from his job at Blackbeard's Buffet all-you-can-eat restaurant because of his continued use of speaking in tangents instead of serving customers their meals. He is consistently looking for "doubloons", which are old gold coins. He gained his powers when he found the treasure of no-beard, and got a curse giving him his magnetic hook and his bird the ability to talk. He seems to have a lot of knowledge about almost anything from wood to the invention of ballet slipper. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=50 editMiss Power Miss Power and her sidekick Mr. Giggle Cheeks came from another planet like WordGirl, and pretends to be her friend and a new superhero, but in reality tricks WordGirl and all the other citizens into bullying each other and takes over the city, jailing anyone that opposes her. She proves to be more powerful than WordGirl, and tries to take over the world. When she jails Mrs. Botsford, WordGirl and all the villains team up and defeat Miss Power. This was a four-part episode that lasted 1 hour. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=51 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=52 editThe Learnerer Voiced by Weird Al Yankovic, this new villain annoys WordGirl with his constant misuse of suffixes (ex; his name is "learnerer instead of "learner"). He has the ability to see things once and then learn them immediately, and can program his yellow suit to get past those obstacles. The Learnerer first appeared as a cameo in The Rise of Miss Power, where he was one of the villains tied up by Miss Power. He later officially appeared in his self-titled episode, The Learnerer, where he attempts to steal the Diamond Brain of Santa Tortuga from Ms. Edith van Hoosinghaus. As is shown in the episode, he is very agile and stealthy, and his eyes can move all the way around his head. When WordGirl arrived to recover the diamond, she was powerless against The Learnerer because he had been studying her every move. Unfortunately, he had failed to learn the moves of Captain Huggy Face, stating that he was "not worth worryinging about." The Learnerer was defeated by Huggy when the sidekick monkey kicked him off of a slide and into a paddy wagon. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=53 editOther characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=54 editTodd "Scoops" Ming The reporter for Woodview Elementary School's newspaper The Daily Rag, voiced by Ryan Raddatz. His dream of working for The Big City Times''came true to cover a story of Granny May in "Bonkers for Bingo" when he was hired by the paper's editor, Woodward Bernstein (punning off the last names of legendary ''Washington Post Watergate investigative reporters Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein); he still has a long way to go, though. Even Becky, who has a secret crush on him, agrees that his articles can be rather dull. The oblivious Scoops has a high opinion of himself and does not hesitate to take credit for anything he might possibly have had to do with, such as the time he told the story in "Becky and The Bard" in the role of The Wall when the cast was absent from the theatre at Woodford Elemetary. He is desperate to know WordGirl’s secret identity and is constantly on the scene. His known family members are his parents and his grandfather, who are the rivals of The Botsfords. In one episode, he learns WordGirl's secret identity and intends on publishing the news, but his plan backfires when Becky misdefines a word wrong to make him believe she can't be WordGirl for such a big vocabulary mistake. Scoops is friends with Becky's best friend Violet and despite his constant obsession with his newspaper business, seems to be able to sit back and relax with her, and in the episode "Cherish Is the Word", he asked her to be his valentine. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=55 editViolet Heaslip Becky’s best friend from school. Violet (voiced by Maria Bamford) conducts herself in a quiet, shy manner and has a flair for art, having met Becky in an art appreciation class after Becky flunked art class three times in a row. Violet lives in the country apparently not too far from the suburbs in a hippie-styled house with her mother. There is no apparent father in her life. Violet is friends with Becky's crush, Scoops Todd Ming, and in the episode "Cherish Is the Word" the two proved to have feelings for each other when Scoops asked her to be his valentine. Despite Violet's ever-sweet demeanor, she can become enraged and protective when her friends are disadvantaged or harmed. She loves pegasis, and she can make up poems off the top of her head, even if there is a meteor hurling towards her. At times she seems to have a rather tenuous grasp of reality, even more so than Becky's parents, as she dreams about winning the Pulitzer Prize in poetry. In one episode, she believes that she temporarily gained superpowers and becomes "The Framer", who uses a picture frame to capture villains. She also has a love for animals and is a vegetarian. She also has a cat name Fluffy. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=56 edit“May I Have a Word” characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=57 editHost: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=58 editBeau Handsome The host of the game show "May I Have a Word?" His first name means “good-looking” or “beautiful” in French, and is voiced by Ryan Raddatz. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=59 editContestants: http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=60 editTommy He likes to act superior to nearly everyone on the show and seems to have a crush on WordGirl, which would make him a fanboy. Orlando Brown is the voice behind the character. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=61 editPhil He usually has a worried and unsure look on his face. He also has a little cousin and has an intense fear of public speaking. Voiced by Tom Kenny. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=62 editEmily She is seen always smiling and is a constant annoyance to Tommy since she talks nearly non-stop about WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. She always refers Beau "Mr. Handsome." Kelly Miyahara portrays the character. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=63 editMinor characters http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=64 editBill The Grocery Store Manager A terrible communicator voiced by Mike O′Connell who is always trying to find people willing to work at the store. He has been known to try to hire villains when they come to rob him. His name was revealed in "Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy" on his name tag and he will often fire workers for very slight reasons. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=65 editReginald A pompous and rude man (who is voiced by H. Jon Benjamin) and is the owner and operator of Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Shoppe. In the episode "Thorn in the Sidekick" Reginald is shown to be allergic to barbecue sauce. He doesn't seem to take superheroes (or even children) seriously. He is also shown to think very highly of himself, going so far as to make himself a hero who can lift a 200-pound weight while writing a concerto, fly, and do karate, even though he doesn't.The Narrator sometimes teases him over his mustache. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=66 editProfessor James Doohickey A technology/gadget professional that introduces the audience to both the villains’ and heroes’ helpful gadgets. He has a slight English accent. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=67 editProf. Robert Tubing This disabled scientist, who debuted in "A Game of Cat and Mouse", moved into Professor Steven Boxleitner’s old lab, after Prof. Boxleitner turned into Dr. Two-Brains. His greatest invention is an all natural solar powered cyborg wheelchair, and has a monkey assistant named Bosco. He is voiced by Frank Welker. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=68 editExposition Guy A man who always goes to the wrong place - usually wherever WordGirl happens to be - thinking it is the police station.He always screams help...then saying the news with it. ("HELLLP!!! Someone is robbing the grocery store!") .He has mistaken many places for the police station, screaming all the while and not recognizing his own wife (“Oh, I thought you looked familiar...”). He would report any kind of trouble even though some are not crimes.("Help! The Botsfords are losing to the Mings!") This is considered as a running gag throughout the series, so much so that WordGirl herself in "The Masked Meat Marauder" stated to millionaire Edith van Hoosinghaus that "Sometimes we need help getting to the next scene." Chris Parnell plays the somewhat confused citizen. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=69 editPolice Commissioner Watson Fair City's Police Commissioner (voiced by John Kricfalusi) made his debut in the episode "Swap Meat" and exposed WordGirl as not having any knowledge of art, but was corrected the next night by taking The Butcher under arrest for fraudulant forgeries made from chopped liver. Police Commissioner Watson has a new do and He later jailed WordGirl in "The Wrong Side of the Law" for stealing a figurine after being framed by Eileen, the Birthday Girl. He usually jumps to conclusions when examining a crime scene, and is named for the assistant of Sherlock Holmes. He made another appearance in "Meat My Dad" in Kid Potato's dream. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=70 editThe Mayor The Mayor of Fair City who made his first appearance in the episode "Book Ends". He often gives speeches of things (reading them off of index cards akin to Ronald Reagan), sometimes reading the wrong card (i.e. accidentally reading speech for the grand opening of a public swimming pool instead of the new library). He lost his job as mayor to Mr. Big in the episode "Banned on the Run", but became mayor again after Becky tricked Mr. Big into confessing his trap. He has an assistant who sometimes corrects his mistakes and gives him information; she never speaks aloud, but whispers in his ear to tell him things. The Mayor's real name has not yet been revealed, but is voiced by Ron Lynch and in the episode "The InvisiBill Hand" revealed that he has given 199 keys to the city to WordGirl. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=71 editWarden Chalmers The prison warden (voiced by Tom Kenny). His first appearance was in "Two Brain Highway", who often overuses expressions (e.g. eats his hat after saying he'll eat his hat if Dr. Two Brains isn't locked up in his cell), and often believes that he is right, only to fail, and also runs the Fair City Scout Camp outside the city. Edith von Hoosinghaus A rich lady who owns a diamond crusted barbecue and the rarest collection of cheeses. Voiced by Dannah Phirman. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=73 editMr. Callihan Chuck's boss in "Chuck the Nice Pencil Selling Guy", he was held hostage because of his dislike of sandwiches (except for grilled cheese). However, when Chuck misplaced a button that released a slime-like substance on the inside of the vat that held him, he was nice enough to goop himself while being held hostage. Peter Graves provided his voice. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=74 editReuben Grinder The owner of the Edible Edibles sandwich shop (voiced by Nick Kroll), who was being robbed by Chuck in "Chuck Makes A Buck". Mr. Grinder employs Chuck thanks to WordGirl as the store's spokesperson/mascot due to his sandwich face, and he becomes popular. However, in a falling out at his store on sandwich making for the annual Fancy People's Annual Awards Dinner, Chuck quits and turns the floor at the ballroom into the bottom half of a sandwich in an attempt to crush them, But Wordgirl foils this and Chuck gets sent to jail. His name comes from two forms of sandwiches: the Reuben and the Grinder, a toasted hero sandwich. He and Brent later went into business together selling Peanut butter bread and Jelly bread. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=75 editMrs. Ripley This hyperactive gym teacher works at Woodview Elementary made her debut in "Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey", she also is the scout troop leader for Troop 865 and is voiced by Grey DeLisle. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=76 editMs. Libiri She runs Fair City's bookstore. Her name is the Latin word for "book".She is voiced by Robin Reed http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=77 editMs. Dewey Fair City's chief librarian, who is named for the Dewey Decimal System used in libraries and is voiced by Judy Greer. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=78 editMilt Milt is an assistant librarian who wants to see Becky end her streak of perfect returns of books, and is voiced by Andy Dick. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=79 editMr. Dudley Becky's fifth-grade teacher (voiced by Jim Gaffigan) who first appeared leading the field trip in "Who Wants Candy?" Mr. Dudley likes candy, but doesn't like anybody to know that. For example, he says, "We're going to meet Zachary Zany, the candy mastermind who invented most of my - I mean - your favorite candy." He also helped direct the school's play, "Romeo and Juliet." http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=80 editZachary Zany The inventor of "Choclo-sandals" who led a tour of his chocolate factory in "Who Wants Candy?" voiced by Matt Besser. His attitude is poor, and serves as a parody on Willy Wonka. He says it's not his real name though, something that marketing came up with. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=81 editHunter Throbheart A transfer student from England at Becky's school, voiced by James Adomian, who acted as Romeo in "Becky and the Bard." Like his name, most girls who lay eyes on him immediately become infatuated with him. Although he did extremely well in rehearsal, he has stage fright and did not act in the real production, where many people watched him. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=82 editMs. Champlain First seen in "Tobey's Masterpiece", she teaches art and adult education seen in from Class Act, and voiced by Jen Cohn. Bank Teller A bank teller with a New York accent, she is often being robbed by villains. She is voiced by Jen Cohn in most of her episodes. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_WordGirl_characters&action=edit&section=84 editMs. Davis A teacher at the Woodview Elementary School, she represents Becky's class at parent-teacher conferences, helps run the debate club, and in the episode "Cleanup on Aisle Eleven", decided after both Becky and Todd wanted a unicorn or an armadillo as the debate club's mascot on a magic turtle instead. Amy Sedaris voices the teacher. >Bampy Botsford Becky and TJ's grandfather, and Tim's father, first appearing in the episode "Bampy Battles Bots." He likes vegetable stews and is one of the very few people to know Becky's secret identity, telling Becky after a fight with one of Tobey's robots, "Nice flyin' up there, kiddo." Flashbacks show him defeating an independently-produced 50-foot-tall robot with a screwdriver and whiskers. Although his family does not believe it at first, They know it after he defeated Tobey's second look-alike robot. He is voiced by Tim Conway. Category:Characters Category:Lists